


Carolina Strong

by winters_girl17



Series: The actor and the coach [3]
Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 19:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winters_girl17/pseuds/winters_girl17
Summary: As Hurricane Florence makes landfall in Anna's hometown Sebastian offers comfort.





	Carolina Strong

**Author's Note:**

> Being from Wilmington, seeing the damage to my hometown it breaks my heart. And as the Cape Fear crests higher up river early this coming week, this is only the beginning.

         Two weeks notice. They’d had two weeks notice to board up windows and doors. Four days before it hit, the evacuation orders came.  We all watched as the storm quickly grew from a tropical storm to a category four hurricane. The Eastern Seaboard all watched, glued to their televisions as it’s path starting becoming more and more clear.  One apartment in DC watched in horror as it’s path went from Wilmington to Jacksonville back to Wilmington to Myrtle Beach back to Jacksonville then back to Wilmington before forecasters settled on saying it would make landfall  _ somewhere _ in either North or South Carolina between Myrtle Beach and Jacksonville. Hurricane Florence was a four hundred mile wide storm and at one point packed 140 mile an hour winds. 

“Babe?” Sebastian said walking into the apartment.

“In here.” I called glued to the weather for another day.

“Hey.” He said walking over to where I saw on the couch.

“Hi.” I replied wiping the stray tear from my eye.

“Babe, what’s wrong?” He asked taking a seat. His gaze traveled to the television.

“It’s going to make landfall in Wilmington.” I said quietly.  “My hometown. It’s going to destroy my hometown.” I sobbed.

        Call it pregnancy hormones, being two months pregnant, or call it having a broken heart from seeing a hurricane hitting my hometown; I couldn’t stop the uncontrolled sobbing. I lived in Wilmington nearly my whole life and was no stranger to hurricanes but I knew this one would be bad. Just a few days of consistent rain can flood downtown during high tide and I knew that 6-12 feet of storm surge and 20-30 inches of rain would massively flood downtown. The city backed up to the beaches and the Cape Fear River ran alongside downtown.  I also knew that they’re be a lot of flooding on the beaches. Sebastian held me in his strong arms as I sobbed. I slowly lifted my head and looked into his blue eyes.

“The people of Wilmington are strong.” Sebastian said looking down at me. “They will rebuild. I’m sure it’ll do damage and if you want to go down there, then when it’s safe, we’ll go.” He added.

“You’ve got to take off again.” I said quietly.

“Babe, I’m going to stay here.” Sebastian said lifting my chin to look at him. “If you want to go down there, we’ll go.” He added kissing my forehead.

“I wanna go down there.” I nodded. “That’s my home state, my hometown, my school; those are my people.” I added.

“We’ll get cases of water and whatever else they may need and when it’s safe to, we’ll go down there.” Sebastian smiled.

“Thanks, Seb.” I smiled softly kissing his lips.

“You can take the girl out of North Carolina but you can’t take the North Carolina out of the girl, besides, I love you babe.”  Sebastian smiled pecking her lips.

“I love you too.” I smiled.

         Over the coming days we watched as Florence’s path was narrowed down to Wilmington and specifically Wrightsville Beach. I breathed a sigh a relief when I received a text from Renee saying that she was safe and had evacuated. We watched as Florence inch closer and closer to the North Carolina coast and start to weaken. Then the day came. Landfall. Florence made landfall on Wrightsville Beach at 8:24 am, eight miles from where I lived before I moved to Washington. I said a prayer for my hometown. 

          As the sun rose on Friday morning on my beloved port city, the first pictures started to come in. The sights started to break my heart. Many a time, I walked along the wooden river walk along the river enjoying the nice breeze. That river walk was under water. The whole downtown area of Wilmington was under water. And what wasn’t under water, limbs and trees were down everywhere. It looked like a war zone. Pictures started coming in of Carolina Beach, only a few, there was major flooding.  Wrightsville Beach had a lot of flooding from the very few pictures that were being shown. 

“How’s it looking, babe?” He asked walking into the living room.

“A lot of flooding and damage.” I said looking up. “They’re advising not to travel to the state. Saying it’s not safe.” I added.

“You still want to go down?” Sebastian asked taking a seat.

“Yes.” I nodded. “They haven’t showed any damage to the Dub yet.” I added.

“I’m going to hop in the shower.” Sebastian said rising kissing my forehead.

         I nodded and when he was out of sight, I lifted my phone in my hands. I flipped my camera on and opened Instagram and decided to go live.

_         Ok. I’ve never done this before, so here goes. As some of you may know, I’m from Wilmington and Thursday Hurricane Florence made landfall in my hometown and nearby Wrightsville Beach. Pictures are starting to come in and they are heart breaking. Much of the city of is flooded and there is damage every where. This was my community and I was an alum and a coach and professor at UNC-Wilmington. In the days to come flooding will continue to get worse as the storm moves inland and rivers swell past flood stage further inland. To my fellow Wilmingtonians, whatever you need, whenever the roads are safe, Sebastian and I are coming down. Please let me know, we are bringing water and other supplies. Another hard hit area is the city of New Bern. If you want to help, you can donate to the American Red Cross. If your in the Washington DC area and want to help, you can drop off supplies at Georgetown University’s History department. I love you all. _

       It took us two whole weeks before we were able to make it down to Wilmington and we were down there two weeks to help with the clean up.


End file.
